Better Off Alone
by kiboo no hikari
Summary: This is a songless songfic I wrote for a challenge on AI. Enjoy. Warning: Not UM SD
1. Default Chapter

Kiby: I'm writing this for a challenge that AI sent out. This was originally supposed to be a songfic, but I changed it to a song less songfic for the challenge. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Also, I don't own 'Don't Tell Me' by Avril Lavigne.  
  
Usagi lay on her bed crying. She couldn't remember how long she had been there, but she could remember on thing very clearly.  
  
Flashback  
  
Usagi could hardly contain her joy. Mamo-chan was taking her out to a fancy restaurant. She opened her closet and started searching for something fancy enough. She searched and searched until she finally came upon the perfect dress. It was a royal blue knee-length dress with straps tying at the neck that she had bought a year or two ago. 'This is perfect!' she thought. Something was odd, though. When she couldn't figure out what is was she went to the bathroom to try the dress on. She turned to the mirror to look at herself and finally figured out what was wrong with the dress. What was supposed to be knee-length dress know barely reached mid-thigh and the chest was tight even for her. Usagi's eyes began tearing up. Now she had nothing to wear. She changed into her normal clothes and went back to her room. She was sitting on her bed trying desperately not to cry in frustration. Then all of a sudden she stopped. 'Why hadn't I thought of that before?' She went to her drawer and started searching. When she couldn't find it tears threatened to leak out again, but then she saw it. In the corner sat a pink pen with a ruby on top. She grabbed it and broke into a grin. She lifted it above her head and shouted, "Moon power, change me into something appropriate a fancy dinner." There was a flash of light and when it subsided Usagi stepped out. She looked in the mirror to admire herself. She was wearing azure off-shoulder dress that went on till her ankles. It had billowy feel to it and when Usagi spun around it spread out. She turned to look at her hair and saw that it was shorter now. It was put up in a high ponytail that was surrounded by roses and the ends were curled to frame her face and shoulders. "I can't wait till Mamo-chan sees me in this," Usagi said to herself.  
Mamoru knocked on the door and waited. Ikuko opened the door and called up to Usagi. "Usagi-chan, your date is here!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm coming!" came back the equally loud reply. Usagi rushed down the stairs and was about to trip over her dress, when she grabbed the railing to steady herself.  
  
"Still as clumsy as ever, ne Usako?" asked Mamoru in a teasing voice. Usagi stuck out her tongue at him in a playful manner. He escorted her to his red sports car and then got in himself.  
"So where are we going, Mamo-chan?" asked Usagi.  
  
"You'll see, Usako and I'll bet you'll love it!" he replied. They pulled up to a restaurant called 'Tenshi no Sho-ro' Usagi looked at the restaurant wide-eyed. It was made mostly from glass so if you sat on the upper floors then you could see an amazing view of Juuban. "See Usako, I told you it'd be great," he told her. Usagi just nodded.  
  
After dinner Usagi sat admiring the view. Mamoru looked tense though. 'How am I going to do this?' he thought. Mamoru coughed to get Usagi's attention. "Umm...Usagi we need to talk."  
Usagi turned around and said, "Ok, Mamo-chan. What about?" She didn't even notice he called her Usagi, not Usako.  
  
"Usagi, you're a wonderful person, but I think we need to spend some time with other people."  
  
Usagi's eyes were tearing up and cried out, "You're breaking up with me?" She understood everything now. The dinner had just been to soften the blow.  
  
Mamoru winced inwardly at causing her so much pain and replied, "Hai. I think we shouldn't be bound together just because of the Silver Millennium."  
  
Usagi's eyes then took on a fierce look. "Take me home now."  
  
"Usagi please try to understand," said Mamoru.  
Usagi glared at Mamoru. "I think I do understand, Chiba-san," Usagi replied.  
  
"Usagi, please, I didn't want to hurt you," pleaded Mamoru. By now they had made a big commotion. Usagi's eyes still held the angry look, but now a few tears leaked through also.  
  
"Oh you've done more than just hurt me, Chiba-san," came the scornful reply of Usagi, "now if you would just be so kind, take me home."  
  
"Hai," came the reply of Mamoru.  
  
They drove in silence the rest of the way. When the reached Usagi's house, Usagi was all, but ready to jump out the window. She opened the door and was about to get out when Mamoru grabbed her wrist. He whispered, "Gomen Nasai." Then he let go of her wrist and let her get out. After she was out and had closed the door, he drove off.  
Usagi just stood by her door, the events of what happened today finally catching up to her. She opened the door and muttered a mournful, "Tadaima."  
  
Ikuko who had been in the kitchen before came out and replied cheerfully, "Okaeri Nasai. How was your date?" Usagi who before had been trying to stop tears, now let them flow as if a dam had been broken. As Usagi explained to her in between sobs, Ikuko developed her daughter in a hug. "Oh, my poor baby."  
  
"Thanks mom. I really needed that. If you don't mind I want to go to my room now." Ikuko nodded and Usagi trudged up the stairs.  
  
End Flashback  
Present Time  
  
Usagi looked at the picture of her and Mamoru in the park. She took one look at the photo before hurling it at the wall. The glass shattered the moment it came upon contact with the wall. As she watched the shards of glass fall, she thought of all the bad memories of him. The way he always used to make fun of her and was a jerk to her before they found out they were Serenity and Endymon. The time when he didn't remember her and went out with Anne. The time they had broke up before. She remembered all the times when he always took Chibi-Usa's sides. Memories of the time when he left her for America filled her head. Every time they had dates and he would tell her not to disturb his studies and she would just do as he said. 'It's a wonder we didn't break-up earlier,' she thought, 'we were practically told that we had to be in love and when we saw ourselves in the future married and with Chibi-Usa, it was even more pressured.' As she thought of Chibi-Usa, tears filled her eyes again. The pink-haired spore that had taken a place in her heart wouldn't exist anymore. Her hands clenched into fists and her nails cut into her skin. 'He could've just let us stay together for Chibi-Usa's sake. That bastard. I thought he cared about her.' More bad memories started coming to her. All the times when he refused to kiss her in public. 'Usako, what will people think?' he had said. She could have cared less what people thought, but she listened to him.  
  
With each bad memory, her dislike of Mamoru grew. She felt something sticky running down her still clenched fists. At first she thought it was her tears, but when she opened her fists and looked at her palms she saw that it was blood. It was flowing from four small identical marks on each palm. 'I guess I must have clenched my fists too hard.' She gave a final look at the picture of her and Mamoru on the floor one more glance before going to the bathroom to wash off the blood and to take a shower. 'I can clean up the glass later.'  
  
1 hour later  
  
Usagi wrapped a towel around herself and used another towel to start drying her hair. As she was putting on her clothes, she heard her mother yell, "Usagi, phone call for you."  
  
She finished putting on her clothes and went towards the phone to pick it up. After she picked it up she yelled back, "I got it."  
After she heard her mother put down the phone she said into the receiver, "Moshi, moshi. Usagi speaking."  
  
A familiar voice on the other end said, "Usagi, it's me."  
  
"What do you want, Mamoru?" asked Usagi in a hateful voice.  
  
"I've been thinking about what I said and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. What I said was wrong. Will you be my girlfriend again?"  
  
"Well, Mamo-chan," she started in the sweetest voice she could muster, "hell no. After what you did to me today, did you really expect me to accept with open arms?"  
  
"But Usagi. What about our future, Chibi-usa?"  
  
"What about it? You destroyed any chance of it happening when you broke up with me."  
  
"At least meet with me one last time, at the park."  
  
"If it'll get you to leave me alone then fine."  
  
"Thanks, for giving me a chance."  
  
"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it so I'll get rid of you." With that she hung up.  
  
Next Day  
  
Usagi stood near the lake waiting for Mamoru. She was wearing a knee-length denim skirt with an azure tank top and a jean jacket on top of that. She saw Mamoru running towards her through the corner of her eye.  
  
"Usako," he said, "I knew I would find you here."  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me."  
  
"Sorry. So, nice weather isn't it?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for small talk, get straight to the point."  
  
Mamoru winced at her bitter tone. He moved so he stood beside her. "Look Usagi, I'm really sorry for what I did the other day."  
  
"Is that all? Because I'd like to go home."  
  
He put his arm around her and said, "Usagi, please I'd really like for us to be together again."  
  
She shrugged his arm off and replied, "Didn't you hear me on the phone or are you going deaf. When I say hell no, I mean it."  
  
He didn't reply. Instead he moved closer and started to move his hand up her skirt. Usagi slapped his hand away. "What the hell are you trying to do?"  
  
"Come on Usagi. Let me convince you that I'm the one for you."  
  
"You bastard," she yelled. "I thought you were here to apologize and I find out you're just trying to get into my pants. I'm going home."  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he said and grabbed her arm.  
  
Usagi struggled in his grasp and said, "Let me go, Mamoru." With a final yank she pulled free and started running. He ran after her and since he was bigger and faster, he caught her. "Let me go!" she yelled and elbowed him in the groin. After making sure he was down and wasn't going to get up any time soon, she started walking home.  
  
'That bastard, all this time he just wanted to jump into my pants. I bet this is all he ever wanted with me. Is this all he saw in me'  
She saw her house coming closer and thought, 'I'm probably better off anyway.' and entered her house.  
  
THE END  
  
Kiby: That was really long. I know the ending wasn't so good, but I couldn't think of a better one to match the song. Anyway review w.i.s.e.ly.  
  
-This isn't to make fun of her. Usagi is my favourite character.  
-If you've seen Utena's dress that she wore to the party, it's like that one.  
-Means Crying of Angels. Completely made up. 


	2. AN

"Don't Tell Me"  
  
You held my hand and walked me home, I know While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love Guys are so hard to trust Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl? The one who gives it all away  
  
Chorus  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time? Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way  
  
Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away  
  
Chorus  
  
This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong Any thoughts of you and me have gone away  
  
Chorus  
  
Better off that way I'm better off alone anyway


End file.
